Many mobile telephones incorporate a hinged cover that overlies the keypad when the telephone is not in use. The cover protects the keypad and prevents inadvertent activation of a key. The step of opening the cover to access the keys often also performs the function of switching the telephone on or at least illuminates the keys and the display so that the telephone is immediately ready for use. The microphone may also be incorporated in the cover so that it is positioned closer to the mouth when the phone is held against the head. A mobile telephone of this type is commonly referred to as a “flip” phone.
A disadvantage with conventional flip phones is that the hinge connecting the cover to the phone is a weak point that is susceptible to breakage. For example, if the telephone is dropped or the cover folded back too far, the hinge can break and the cover can become detached from the phone. If the microphone is situated in the cover, the telephone is then rendered useless as the connection between the control circuitry and the microphone is also broken. Furthermore, the hinge has a relatively complicated construction and is difficult to assemble and manufacture. The hinge region of the telephone is also aesthetically complicated and so looks untidy when the cover is open.
It has recently become desirable to provide a mobile telephone incorporating a fabric covered casing. A conventional flip phone is not generally suited to being fabric covered because the fabric tends to crease or ruck when the cover is opened.